riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Annabeth Chase
'Annabeth Chase - '''jest jednym z głównych bohaterów powieści o Obozie Herosów, występuje też w niektórych częściach serii Olimpijscy Herosi. Jest córką Ateny i Fryderyka Chase'a, przyjaciółką a w późniejszych częściach także dziewczyną Percy'ego, oraz przyjaciółką Thalii Grace i Luke'a Castellana (zanim stał się żywicielem Kronosa). Jest jedną z siedmiorga herosów z przepowiedni. Historia Annabeth urodziła się na Olimpie i do swojego domu została przyniesiona przez Zefira, zachodni wiatr. Jej ojciec nigdy nie traktował jej narodzin jako coś wspaniałego i prosił Atenę, by wychowywała córkę na Olimpie, ponieważ on jest zbyt zajęty. Bogini mądrości stanowczo odmówiła, mówiąc, że wychowywanie herosów to zadanie ich śmiertelnych rodziców. Gdy Annabeth mała 5 lat, jej ojciec ponownie ożenił się i wyglądało, jakby całkowicie zapomniał o Atenie (co było nieprawdą). Miał dwójkę ''normalnych ''dzieci i przestał się opiekować swoją córką. Annabeth w wieku 7 lat uciekła z domu, ponieważ dziewczynka czuła się niekochana i odrzucona oraz dlatego, że jej macocha nie wierzyła, że co noc atakują ją pająki. Czuła się przez to niezrozumiana oraz samotna. Po dwóch tygodniach ucieczki spotkała Thalię Grace i Luke'a Castellana, którzy również uciekli. Dorastała z nimi do dnia kiedy Grover Underwood zabrał ich ze sobą do obozu. Po drodze pomylił drogę i wszyscy wpadli do siedziby cyklopa. Thalia, Luke i Grover zostali złapani. Annabeth zraniła cyklopa w stopę swoim sztyletem i uwolniła przyjaciółkę, która przejęła dowodzenie i udało im się uciec. Gdy już wszyscy dotarli na wzgórze herosów, zaatakowały ich potwory, np trzy Erynie oraz stado piekielnych ogarów. Thalia zaczęła osłaniać przyjaciół, samotnie walcząc z bestiami. Tam już prawie umarła, ale Zeus zmienił ją w sosnę, co wzmocniło magiczną granicę Obozu Herosów. Od tamtego czasu Annabeth mieszkała w obozie jako całoroczna. Gdy Annabeth miała ok. 10 lat ponownie spróbowała zamieszkać z ojcem. Niestety zaatakowały ich potwory i wszyscy strasznie się pokłócili. Córka Ateny zadzwoniła do Chejrona i oznajmiła, że wraca do Obozu. Przebywała tam do przyjazdu Percy'ego. Wygląd Annabeth jest wysportowaną, wysoką i szczupłą dziewczyną. W Złodzieju Pioruna jest opisana jako opalona, dobrze zbudowana blondynka o oczach szarych jak burzowe chmury a w innych częściach Percy określa jej oczy jako żelazne. Jej włosy są falowane, jak u księżniczki, ale zwykle w nieładzie. Po trzymaniu nieboskłonu zostało jej szare pasemko we włosach. Ma bejsbolówkę niewidkę która była prezentem od jej matki. Często nosi dżinsową kurtkę i pomarańczową koszulkę Obozu Herosów. Jest bardzo ładna (większość obozowiczów tak powie), a według Percy'ego nawet piękna (natomiast Leo nie widzi w niej nic atrakcyjnego). Tyson twierdzi, że jest ładna. Charakter Annabeth uwielbia architekturę. Potrafi być nieco zaborcza o ludzi, których kocha. Była zazdrosna o Hazel, Kalipso i Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Gdy Percy zaginął w "Bitwie w Labiryncie", a potem zabrakło go przez 8 miesięcy w "Zagubionym Herosie", zaczęła odczuwać strach, że może utracić go na zawsze. Jest tym, kto sprawia, że Percy chce pozostać śmiertelnikiem. Mimo, że jest bardzo bystra i inteligentna, bywa przemądrzała i wydaje jej się, że potrafi zrobić wszystko, ma też buntowniczą żyłkę i jest bardzo dumną osobą (co widać, gdy spotykają sfingę w Labiryncie). Bardzo kocha Percy'ego - dla niego jest skłonna do wszelkich poświęceń (w Ostatnim Olimpijczyku zasłania go własnym ciałem przez co była bardzo bliska śmierci) często się o niego niepokoi. Annabeth jest też dość złośliwą osoba, lecz naprawdę nie zamierza nikogo tym urazić. Często mówi Percy'emu że jest beznadziejny, choć to tylko żarty. Lęki Annabeth Jak każde dziecko Ateny panicznie boi się pająków. Przez spór ich matki z tkaczką Arachne która się zabiła po przegranie, Atena zamieniła ją w pająka a Arachne mści się na dzieciach bogini. W Domu Hadesa, arai rzuciły na nią klątwa którą złożyła Kalipso. Była daleko od Percy'ego i myślała że go straciła na zawsze. Potem również inna arai dała jej klątwe którą rzucił Polifem, nic nie widziała. Wtedy też myślała że Percy ją zostawił. Annabeth w filmie *Gra ją Alexandra Daddario. *W "Złodzieju pioruna" miała ciemne, proste włosy. W drugiej części filmu zobaczyliśmy ją z blond warkoczem. *W filmach była starsza i nieco mniej inteligentna niż jej książkowy odpowiednik. *W filmach jej związek z Percym zaczął się szybciej. * W filmie jest bardziej skłonna do walki (przez co trochę przypomina Clarisse). Ciekawostki i cechy *Uwielbia architekturę i odwiedzanie słynnych budynków. *Urodziny obchodzi 12 lipca, zostało to ujawnione dopiero w książce "Dom Hadesa". *Urodziła się z umysłu Ateny w więc w nie naturalny sposób, ma pępek choć nie wie skąd go ma i "wolała tego nie wiedzieć". * Jest córką pana Chase'a. *Walczy sztyletem, który dostała od Luke'a. *Jej nazwisko w tłumaczeniu znaczy "pościg", "ścigać". *Kiedy spadła do Tartaru straciła swój sztylet i laptop Dedala. *W Tartarze sztylet zastąpił jej miecz ze smoczej kości. *Gdy była mała atakowały ją pająki, ale jej macocha nie wierzyła jej, przez co Annabeth uciekła z domu. *Podkochiwała się w Luke'u, ale on traktował ją jedynie jak swoją młodszą siostrę. Później jednak zrozumiała, że kocha Percy'ego i została jego dziewczyną. *Jako jedyna z siódemki herosów z przepowiedni nie ma żadnych magicznych umiejętności. *Została naczelnym architektem odbudowy Olimpu po zakończeniu II Wojny Tytanów. *Zanim dostała sztylet broniła się drewnianym młotkiem. *Miała na pieńku z Herą (bogini nasyłała na nią krowy w San Francisco) i Hermesem (z powodu Luke'a - bóg uważał, że Annabeth mogła zapobiec śmierci jego syna). *Chciała dołączyć do Łowczyń Artemidy. *W książkach "Znak Ateny" i "Dom Hadesa" Annabeth po raz pierwszy ma swoje rozdziały, pisane z jej perspektywy, ale nadal w 3. osobie. * Mimo że jest córką Ateny w serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" można odnieść wrażenie, że jest bardzo zagubiona. *Można zobaczyć ją na okładkach "Morza Potworów" i "Domu Hadesa". *Chociaż wraz z Reyną były tak naprawdę wrogami, to jednak pretorka Nowego Rzymu lubiła ją. *Rzymianie nieco nieufnie odnosili się do Annabeth - było tak też dlatego, że rzymska Minerwa (odpowiednik Ateny) była dziewicą, a Rzymianie bardzo poważnie traktują dziewictwo - według ich poglądów, Annabeth w ogóle nie powinna istnieć. *Dionizos stale nazywał ją "Annie Bell". *Na większość misji (które prowadziła lub odbyła) wyruszała z Percy'm i Grover' em. *Była zakochana w Percym. * Była zazdrosna o Kalipso, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Reynę i Hazel. *Nazywała Percy'ego Glonomóżdżkiem, bo uważała, iż jest ciężko myślący i nie widzi oczywistych rzeczy. *Chciała zostać architektem. *Dobrze strzelała z łuku. *Uważana jest za najmądrzejsze dziecko Ateny. *Udało jej się oszukać Arachne. *Jako jedyne dziecko Ateny dotarła do posągu Ateny Partenos. * Możliwe, że w pierwszych dwóch częściach podkochiwała się w Luke'u. * Percy chciałby zamieszkać z nią w Nowym Rzymie. * W ,,Znaku Ateny" Annabeth bała się, że Percy mógł się zmienić przez poglądy Rzymian. * Nie lubiła cyklopów, bo to przez cyklopa Thalia zginęła. Wyjątkiem był Tyson - przyrodni brat Percy'ego. * Gdy dotarła do granic Obozu Jupiter, bardzo bała się spotkania z Percym. * Percy mówił na nią Mądralińska (ang. Wise Girl). * W ''Domu Hadesa spadła na nią klątwa, przez którą chwilowo straciła wzrok. Myślała wówczas, że Percy ją opuścił. * Według Tysona Annabeth jest najlepszą rzeczą na świecie (zaraz po maśle orzechowym). * Tytan Bob wspomniał, że dla potworów Annabeth pachnie jak maślane herbatniki. * Jej największymi marzeniami było zbudowanie Manhattanu według własnego pomysłu i to, aby jej rodzice (Pan Chase i Atena) byli razem. * Pochodzi z Wirginii. * Gdy była mała i mieszkała jeszcze z ojcem, miała dobermana, dlatego Annabeth zna się na tresu Annabeth09.jpg Annabeth10.jpg Latająca Annabeth.jpg Annabeth04.jpg Annabeth viria.jpg Annabeth06.jpg Annabeth..jpg AnnabethChase.jpg Percy-Jackson-Still-percy-jackson-and-annabeth-chase-21596470-800-531.jpg Annabeth chase at the lincoln memorial by lostie815-d6tlycf.jpg Annabeth-Chase-Daughter-of-Wisdom.jpg Annabeth Chase 5.gif Percy i Annabeth 14.png Annabeth10.jpg|Annabeth10 rze psów, co bardzo jej pomogło podczas spotkania z Cerberem. * Gdy się martwi lub nad czymś myśli, ma podobną mimikę twarzy do Sadie Kane z ,,Kronik Rodu Kane" - obie dziewczyny zaciskają usta i marszczą czoło. * W jej mieszkaniu w San Francisco są dwa koty. * Annabeth była pierwszym półbogiem jakiego spotkał Percy po przybyciu do Obozu Herosów. * Znajduje w Reynie pewne podobieństwo do siebie (w Znaku Ateny ''myśli, że Reyna ma tak samo zacięty wyraz twarzy jaki ona widzi kiedy patrzy w lustro). * Ma kuzyna, który mieszka w Bostonie (nazywa się Magnus Chase). Wspomina o tym w Krwi Olimpu''. thumb|left|197x197px Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Dzieci bogów Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Postacie z "Przewodnik po świecie herosów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Archiwum Herosów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Złodziej Pioruna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Morze potworów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Klątwa Tytana" Kategoria:Postacie z "Bitwa w Labiryncie" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ostatni Olimpijczyk" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dzieci Ateny Kategoria:Postacie z filmu "Złodziej Pioruna" Kategoria:Postacie z filmu "Morze Potworów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Herosi z przepowiedni Siedmiorga